Abbies first day
by funkypen1
Summary: Abbie starts her first day at the ed, which comes as a shock to one staff member.
1. Chapter 1

"today will be a good day" abbie said while grabbing her helmet and pulling her bike out of the shed. It was to be her first day working at the ed as a doctor, and she was so excited about it. She peddled past cars and lorries in a hurry trying to make it in time.

She locked her bike up, before walking through to reception.

"can I speak to Dr Hannah please?" she asked politely and in a rather small and quite voice. Noel showed her the way to Zoe's office. Abbie knocked on the door and waited nervously. Zoe opened the door and welcomed her in. They sat down and had a coffee while Zoe told her all about the hospital and it's staff. After their short meeting Zoe showed Abbie around the hospital letting her meet all the staff.

Sam was treating a kind old gentle man with kidney problems when Zoe came over to her with Abbie. Abbie hadn't realised that stupid Sam worked here, stupid Sam was what Sam was called as a child in school. Sam took a step back very surprised to see Abbie here, but she tried not to show it. Abbie had been one of the biggest bullies at Sam's school and she still felt a little scared of her. Sam had almost forgotten about her, but now, now she was working here.

Abbie soon made it clear to Sam that she was still in charge and that Sam had to follow behind her, of course when Zoe or anyone else was around she let Sam take over. It was just how it was back in primary school. Sam didn't want Abbie to get the better of her, unfortunately Sam couldn't find it in herself to stand up to her.

Later on Sam was sitting down sipping a cup of tea in the staff room, she was thinking, thinking about her school years and how the teachers never believed her. Sam let out a large sigh when Tom walks in and sits down next to her.

"Hey what's up Sam, that was a pretty big sigh" Tom asked gently

"It's that new doctor"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Just as Sam was just about to tell Tom about Abbie and how Abbie treated her when the one and only Abbie herself came into the staff room. Sam stopped dead in her tracks, she wasn't going to say anything about her while she was in the same room.

"Are you going to tell me Sam or am I wasting my time?"Tom said becoming a little bored of waiting for Sam to tell him.

"Um... You're wasting your time... wait i meant I'll tell you later" Sam says stumbling on her words. Tom sighs gets up and leaves the room.

"ha, you'll never tell anyone the truth stupid Sam!" Abbie chuckled to herself in an evil sort of way. Sam stood up and left.

As the day went on it was just becoming worst and worst. Abbie was getting her own way almost all the time, it wasn't just that when they weren't with a patient or other staff Abbie had began calling her stupid Sam again. Every time Sam tried to tell Tom, Abbie just kept appearing out of nowhere. Sam knew that her best chance was to get Tom to come to her house.

Later on Abbie is telling Sam how to do something that Sam could do already perfectly well. Which is just Sam's luck as Zoe decides to pop her head round into the cubical that they are working in.

"Why is Abbie telling you how to do that Sam? You've done that hundreds of times before" Zoe asked.

Sam was just about to say but of course Abbie had an answer ready.

"Sam was just seeing if I could explain how to do this procedure to some one who knew nothing about it and Sam was pretending that she didn't know how to do it" Abbie told Zoe in a convincing voice as in not to raise any suspicion.

"Very well good work Sam, and I'd like to talk to you in my office at the end of the day" Zoe said this and left.

"Zoe what about? Zoe?" Sam had looked for her but Zoe had already gone.

What was that all about? Have I done something wrong, Sam wondered to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day which meant that it was time for Sam to go and see Zoe in her office. Sam knocked on the office door. It opened and Zoe sat back down.

"Have you worked out why I've asked you to see me?" Zoe asked

"Well I guess I'm in trouble that's normally why you go to see you in the office" Sam said

"You're wrong Sam you're not in trouble, but something's bothering you I can tell, so what is it?"

"When I tell you, promise that you'll believe me?" Sam pleaded

"Of course I'll believe you"

"Well um... it's the new doctor, when we were in school she use to bully me, and ... well she's doing it again and I've just about had enough of it"

Sam felt relived that she had told Zoe about Abbie. Zoe was a little surprised at what Sam had just told her. The two talked a little longer, but then they went home. Well at least Zoe did.

As Sam was walking home on her normal route along the riverside, she got a strange feeling, as if she was beeing watched. Sam decided that it was just her imagination and carried on going home. About ten minutes later Sam just turned a corner, as Abbie grabbed Sam and dragged Sam inside a building. Abbie said only two words 'goodbye'.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Sam slowly stirred her head banged in pain. Where was she? What was this place?

Someone with a dog had walked by now he had rang for an ambulance.

"hello, hello are you alright?"

"What... what where am...I...who are ...you?" Sam stammered

"It's alright I've called an ambulance I found you unconscious" the man said

nnneeee-naaarrr-nnneee-nnaaaarrr

The ambulance pulled up and out came Dixie and Jeff. The stranger lead them to Sam. Dixie was shocked at who it was.

"Jeff it's Sam" Dixie called out

"You mean our Sam"

"Yeah our Sam" Dixie repiled

"You know this person?" the stranger asked

"Yes we do, um... who are you?"

"I'm David Hill, I was just walking past with my dog and my dog led me to her"

Dixie and Jeff loaded her on the ambulance and they were on their way to the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED

sorry about them being short, I didn't have much time to write this.


	5. Chapter 5

The ambulance pulled up outside of the hospital. Sam was unloaded and taken into resus and Ash took over from Dixie and Jeff. Dixie and Jeff had radioed ahead to let Ash know that they were bringing Sam in. Ash had an area screened off and Fletch and Tess were ready to help.

Ash rang Zoe telling her the situation and Zoe decided to come to the hospital immediately and that she would treat Sam when she got there.

Zoe grabbed her a at and car keys and run down the stairs of the flats into the car park. She jumped into her car and started the engine and set off to the hospital.

when she got there she saw Sam on a bed talking to the police.

" Are you alright? "

"Um yeah you give me a minute" Sam said as she glances at the police. Tom gets the message and waits outside.

A bit later on Tom came back in as the police left.

"Hey Sam how are you doing, I've been so worried about you!" Tom said in a worried tone.

" A lot better now that I'm here thanks" Sam smiles trying to tell Tom that he shouldn't worry about her.

"What happened? Did you see who did it?" Tom asked.

"Someone attacked me but I didn't see who" Sam said trying to hide something

Sam knew perfectly well who it was but she wasn't to tell anyone not while she could it again. Just then Zoe walked in with a face full of worry.

"Are you alright Sam what happened?" Zoe said as she rushed over to her.

"Yeah I'm alright now thanks"Sam said

"I'm gonna get a coffee want one?" Tom asked

"um.. yes please" Zoe replied. Tom left the room and Zoe continued to talk to Sam.

"Who was it Sam, please tell me" Zoe said in a reassuring voice.

"You won't believe me!" Sam snapped back. Sam turned her head the other way so that she couldn't see Zoe.

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"I just do!, leave me alone Zoe!" yet again Sam said it in an angry tone. Zoe stood up and turned to walk out when, Tom walked back in with two coffees.

"Here you go Zoe, where are you going?" Tom asked while giving her the coffee.

"I'm just popping to the toilets, could you hold on to my coffee till I come back?"

"Yeah sure" Tom said. Zoe left the room and went into her office. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

*ring ring, ring ring "the person you called is not available"*

Zoe hung up. She had rang Abbie. Zoe sat and thought, if Abbie was bullying her then Sam wouldn't say and Sam admitted that she knew. Zoe had to get it out of Sam but how?

**To be continued **


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh, I've forgotten Daniel" Sam exclaimed. Tom was sat down on her bed and he gave her a puzzled look.

"Who's Daniel? Sam?" Tom said anxiously.

"He's um, he's" Sam paused as fletch walked in "Um he's no one" Sam stuttered.

"Sam what's going on?" Tom questioned.

"It doesn't matter" Sam said as she turned on her side and pretended to fall asleep. Tom left her alone with Fletch. When he had gone Sam sat up and turned to Fletch.

"Fletch could you, maybe, um go to primrose nursery and pick up Daniel for me please?" Sam asked

"Who's Daniel Sam?" Fletch asked.

"Um he's my son, well i adopted him, he was my friends child but she couldn't cope. One day I went round to see her I found her door unlocked and I found Daniel alone with a note on the table addressed to me. So I opened it and it said take care of him. So I rang social services and a month later I adopted him. Daniel was only 1 at the time and this was two years ago." Sam explained

"Yeah sure I can Sam, I'll take my break early ok, where shall I take him?"

"Bring him here please he'll become worried otherwise, he maybe little but he is street smart and knows when something is wrong, don't tell anyone until you're back ok" Sam said. Just as Fletch left Zoe came in.

"How are you doing Sam?" She asked

"I'm alright thanks, but I'd like some time to myself, if you don't mind?" Sam said

"Yes of course I'll be back later to check on you ok?" And with saying that Zoe left.

20 minutes later Fletch and Daniel walk into resus and Fletch sees Tom talking to Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

_**20 minutes later Fletch and Daniel walk into resus and Fletch sees Tom talking to Sam.**_

"Mummy!" Daniel calls out as he runs over to Sam.

"Did I hear right?" Tom asked

"Yes you did, I was going to tell you," Sam said

"Well are you going to explain?" Tom said anxiously

"Can I tell you in a bit?"

"Yeah sure you can" Tom said as he picked up Daniel.

"Daniel this is Tom, he's mummy's friend" Sam said in a calm, gentle voice. Daniel held his hand out to Tom And Tom shook it.

" How old are you then Daniel ?" Tom asked

"I am 3 years and 3 months old" Daniel said in a proud little kid way.

" That's big isn't it" Tom said in a childish voice.

**15 minutes later**

Sam had now been moved to cubical a at long last and fletch had taken Daniel into the staff room and played with him. This left Rama alone with Tom.

" How come you never told me about Daniel?" Tom asked in a worried tone

" He's mine and I gave birth to him but I guess you want more. Am I right?" Tom nodded." If you don't mind I'd prefer to tell you the rest when I get home ok?" Sam half asked half stated.

"ok if you don't think you can tell me now, but you will have to tell me" Tom places a kiss on her forehead as he leaves here to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter sorry about it being short! thanks for all your reviews!**

Fletch took Daniel home with him over night so that he wasn't stuck in the hospital. Tom stayed with Sam.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Tom asked once he had made sure that no one was listing.

"OK, right um, Daniel is my son by birth ok?" Tom nodded "He isn't Dylan's son though"

"Who's is he please Sam tell me!" Tom said with more desperation than was intentional.

"You I told you about Iain?" Tom again nodded "Well he's Iain's son as well" Sam says keeping her head down.

"Does Iain know? Sam?" Tom looks at her, there was something else but she wasn't saying. What was it? Was it something to do with Daniel? Or was it to do with the attack?

Later on that night Tom was woken by a noise. He stuck his head out side the cubical but it was only a night nurse.

Morning after, Fletch came in with Daniel. This woke up Sam who was happy to see him as he climbed up onto the bed. Tom came back with two coffees and an orange juice. "Good morning Daniel" Tom said cheerfully

"Hello Tom" Daniel said smiling in a little kid way. Daniel took out a few toys from his bag and started playing with them. "Tom play with me please" Daniel pleaded.

"Alright then what is it you want to play?" Tom asked

"Batman!"Daniel said with great excitement. Sam gave Tom one of her smiles as he started playing with Daniel. Sam was due to be coming home today and Tom was going to stay with her and Daniel.

Later that day Tom took Sam and Daniel home to her flat. Where Sam started a road of recovery. Unfortunately Abbie was never found or heard from again.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
